The Finnish Nights
by YuriLover98
Summary: A search for a new country, an odd family living in dark times, a betrayal that causes the family to fall apart. The history of the Nordics is one that is hard to bear, but Finland seems struggles to come out on top in the fight that is his life. (Warning: Contains fowl language, blood/violence, mentions of rape) Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or it's characters.


Hei there Hetelia lovers. I want to start out by saying that yes this fanfiction is mine. I originally had it on the Deviantart account AskTheHetalian5 under the pen name SuFinForver, but I chose to move it over to here since I have not used my Deviantart account in months.

I rated this FanFiction M because yes there will be some fowl language, death/blood, and mentions of rape. Besides that this story will actually be pretty mellow. There will be some fluff moments between SuFin and DenNor. Also, narrating the story is my OC Mother Scandinavia. I hope all of you enjoy this fic.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or it's characters. They belong to their respective owners and creator.

Chapter 1: The Scandinavian Brothers

Far north lays a land were the sun burns through each summers night. In that land a child awaits. He waits to be discovered. To be noticed. To be recognized. He waits for a family to find him. And we shall find him.

I stood on the shore of this new but somewhat familiar land. The lush forest before us seemed to be teeming with life. A small smile came to my face as I imagined the land some day being covered with small towns and laughing children, with happy families. That was a nice dream, but unfortunately for me and many others it was only a dream, because I am not completely human. I am the personification of Scandinavia.

We countries can't have children. We can only raise younger countries that our people have discovered as our own, and some day they all turn against us. I looked back at the three young boys climbing off the boat behind me. The smile disappeared from my face as one stuck his foot out tripping his younger sibling. "Denmark, quit harassing Sweden," I scolded my oldest, wild haired son.

"I didn't do anything. It's his fault for being so clumsy all the time," he responded in his usual arrogant tone. I rolled my, thinking "This is going to be a long day." Each grabbing a bag full of supplies, we began our hike towards a per-determined destination. All was relatively quite until Denmark decided to reopen his irritating mouth, "Are we almost there yet Mother Scandinavia?"

"Are you going to shut the hell up yet brother," retorted the youngest, and more agitatable of my children, Norway.

"Why do you have to be so harsh Norge, I was just asking a question."

"Because, your constant whining is giving me a headache, again," Norway snapped. My middle, and more responsible child Sweden, walked close to my side, trying to avoid his brothers.

"So why are we here again?" questioned Denmark for about the hundredth time since leaving our home.

"Have you already forgotten you imbecile," Norway groaned, "We are here to investigate the appearance of a small child that Sweden has been seeing on his journeys."

"Well I know that. What I mean is why are we even investigating it. Are you sure the child isn't just some local natives kid, or something?" Denmark badgered.

"I've seen h'm s'veral times 'lready in the past f'w years 'nd h' hasn't ch'nged at all," responded Sweden.

"I think that this child is an elf that this land belongs to, who doesn't wa..."Norway began, before being cut off by Denmark.

"Enough, of that stupid mystical creature talk, nobody believes in your strange fairy tails Norge."

"Well then why don't you ask Mother what she thinks it is since apparently my perfectly reasonable explanation isn't good enough for you brother!" As the two began to fight I put my hands over both of their mouths, looking into the trees to our left. Silently a pair of small, round and blue eyes watched us from a group of bushes. In a flurry of blond and green, the child dashed off. I looked at Sweden, who affirmed my suspicions with a small nod of his head. That had been the child we were looking for.

I looked at my three sons and said, "He's family."


End file.
